Depilación
by Pitukel
Summary: Nunca, jamás, en la vida, volverían a quejarse y criticar los métodos de belleza femeninos a espaldas de sus novias, no cuando estas eran secuaces del mismo demonio y no dudaban en castigarles a todos con el mismo causante de todo, el asunto; aquella pastosa, pegajosa y horrible cera depilatoria de color rosa chicle. Multiparejas: Gaahina, Kibaino, Shikatema, Narusaku y Nejiten.


**Naruto no es mío sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**-Crack**

**-OoC (sin más remedio)**

**-AU**

**Parejas del fic: **

**-Gaara/ Hinata.**

**-Naruto/ Sakura**

**-Neji/Tenten**

**-Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

_**-**__*lalalalalala (pensamientos)_

**-***lalalalala(diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aparentaba ser otra mañana normal y corriente como cualquier otra de comienzos de verano.

El aire se empezaba a sentir día a día más pesado a causa de los grados que iban aumentando desapercibidos. Como las mangas largas y los abrigos se empezaban a cambiar por camisas y pantalones cortos.

En fin, una mañana normal de sábado como cualquier otra donde todos se reunían para jugar a los videojuegos en modo competitivo o ver alguna película en la estupenda y enorme televisión de plasma de Gaara.

No sería un fin de semana diferente si no fuera porque sus parejas estaban en aquello que no lograban entender cuando llegaba esa parte del año.

Operación bikini.

Una encarnizada lucha contra los kilos demás adquiridos en Navidad por las ingente cantidades de turrón y comida deliciosa que se comían. Y decían encarnizado no por la comida, si no por ellos, aún recordaban como un inocente Naruto dijo que prefería a Sakura así de rellenita y el pobre desafortunado terminó un día entero desmayado en la cama y con una bolsa de hielo bajo su amoratada barbilla. O Kiba, que ajeno al peligro de ese tiempo de guerra contra la mente femenina, comentó que hacer dieta era una estupidez porque volverían a engordar de nuevo.

El Inuzuka no volvió a sacar el tema del peso cuando Ino, literalmente, le hizo dormir en la caseta del perro.

El resto, escarmentados al ver los castigos ajenos, preferían callar no vaya a ser que terminar, decapitado por su novia aficionada a las armas, castigado a sufrir una ronca que no le dejaría dormir en días traumatizado y, bueno, lo que fuera que una chica tímida pudiera hacer para castigar y torturar a su pareja.

No, definitivamente el peso no era algo con lo que meterse a pesar de que a ellos, esa rechonchez que acentuaba las curvas femeninas, les gustara.

Pero la parte de la operación bikini que estaban haciendo las chicas en aquel momento en el baño no era algo peligroso de lo que hablar.

Depilarse.

Vello antiestético que siempre se quitaban pero que en verano tomaba más importancia que en el resto del año.

-¿Alguien sabe cuánto llevan ahí metidas?- Naruto apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el mismo botón del mando a pesar de que el coche con el que jugaba no iba a correr más deprisa de lo que ya estaba corriendo.

-Ni idea, solo sé que cuando Ino se mete en casa para depilarse se pasa más de una hora-. Kiba, al igual que Naruto, presionaba el botón para acelerar en vano-. ¡Maldito seas cerebro de ramen, me has lanzado una bomba!

-¡Ja, haberla esquivado!

-Con vosotros gritando como niños no se puede dormir un rato, ruidosos problemáticos.

Neji asintió en completo acuerdo mientras realizaba una perfecta acrobacia en el aire que le dio impulso para acortar las distancias con el primero en la carrera en aquella ronda. Un silencioso y estoico Gaara que miraba sin emitir palabra alguna a la pantalla con una ristra de plátanos pegados a su parte de atrás.

-¡¿Quién ha sido el que ha dejado ese dado falso justo en la línea de bloques regalo?! – El rugió molesto al chocarse y ser adelantado por Kiba y escuchar como este se reía por ello.

-Fui yo.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Neji?

El aludido no contestó enseguida, lo que enfadó más a Naruto al verse ignorado.

-Para que alguien se chocara, para algo están los objetos en este juego.

-Tramposos-. Farfulló con decaimiento mientras, para alegría de Shikamaru, al fin cesaba de hablar y uno menos que armaba barullo.

-Joder, Gaara, tío, ¿Cómo demonios nos has pillado tanta ventaja?

Neji gruñó descontento cuando su caparazón rojo no logró golpear al pelirrojo porque este tomó una curva estratégica y chocó con la pared. Esquivándole, de nuevo.

-Atajos-. Respondió el Sabaku serenamente-. Gané.

-¡Eso es porque al ser el circuito del desierto llevas ventaja!

Los ojos aguamarina se quedaron clavados en los zafiro de su mejor amigo, sin parpadear ante su infantil berrinche por quedar sexto en la clasificación.

El motivo que Naruto había dado era absurdo.

-Que yo sea originario de Suna no tiene nada que ver que este circuito se me dé bien. Es una excusa pobre y sin sentido.

Con el Uzumaki enfurruñado por su mal perder y un Kiba casi en las mismas porque se quedó quinto y no obtuvo podio, dejaron todos de jugar por el momento y se dedicaron a tomar algún trago de bebida o picotear de los boles de ganchitos de queso y patatas fritas.

Mantuvieron una amena conversación sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera hasta que los dos inmaduros del grupo se enfriaran y quisieran la revancha. La verdad es que les costaba encontrar temas de los que hablar.

Si hablaban de deportes, terminaban discutiendo, si hablan de coches, terminaban peleando, si hablaban del trabajo terminaban deprimidos. Y el tema de sexo era un gran tabú para ellos.

Normalmente presumirían de sus vidas conyugales y lo que hacían a escondidas de ellas por bronca y homicidio seguro, pero es que la cosa estaba...

Shikamaru no podía decir nada porque Gaara no quería ni deseaba saber por nada del mundo que cosas hacía con su hermana. Nunca.

Kiba no podía decir nada porque Shikamaru no quería conocer la vida personal de su mejor amiga y casi hermana desde la infancia en ese tema. Problemáticamente problemático.

Gaara no podía decir nada porque tanto Neji como Kiba no querían que la tierna imagen de Hinata fuera corrompida con lo que fuera que hiciera con el pelirrojo. Dios… no.

El único que podía presumir era Naruto, porque Neji se negaba a dar los detalles de su vida íntima. Así que si no podían presumir todos, no lo hacía nadie.

Así que ahí se encontraban, en un silencio tortuoso porque no sabían de qué hablar porque no estaban las chicas con ellos para seguirles el rollo y poder hablar dando sus opiniones.

¡No eran nada sin ellas!

En mutismo del salón fue quebrado por una maldición en voz alta de Sakura e Ino tras la puerta cerrada a cal y canto del cuarto de baño. No supieron que decir cuando una preocupada y algo alarmada Hinata salió de allí y fue a la cocina en busca de pequeñas bolsitas de hielo.

La blanca puerta se cerró de nuevo tras ella dejando a todos, novio de esta ignorado incluido, anonados en el salón.

-Las mujeres son un rollo, sufrir para sentirse bien.

Sintió la penetrante mirada de su cuñado, inexpresiva, clavada en su nuca. Poniéndole sumamente nervioso y erizándole el vello.

Gaara sabía cómo poner de los nervios a uno sin tener que decir ni hacer gran cosa. Solo quedarse mirando fijamente.

-No deberías quejarte, mi hermana lo hace en parte para ti también, ¿O es que acaso no vas a reconocer que la prefieres sin pelos en las piernas?

-Ya lo pillo, no me quejo más, ahora hazme el favor de dejar de mirarme así-. Tuvo que sentarse al final porque la morriña ya se había encargado el Sabaku de quitársela.

-Yo pienso que son unas quejicas-. Naruto apoyó su espalda en el sofá, sentado en la alfombra frente a ese precioso televisor del que estaba enamorado y que no era suyo tristemente-. Se quejan de todo.

-Oh, que verdad más grande, Ino siempre tiene algo de lo que quejarse-. Raspeó con la garganta para intentar imitar la voz en su pareja-. ¡Oh, me ha bajado ya la regla! Me duelen los pechos y el vientre, Kiba ve y cómprame tampones y más vale que esta vez aciertes con mi marca-. Dramatizó al poner teatralmente la mano sobre su frente- ¡No Kiba, no estoy de humor esta noche, me duele la cabeza!

Naruto bufó y terminó su tazón de ramen como si las palabras de su amigo veterinario le molestaran.

-No te quejes de Ino, ella por lo menos no te grita a pesar de que no hayas hecho nada salvo preguntarle cómo se encuentra-. Sorbió el caldo del envase y se limpió la boca para mirarlo-. Pero concuerdo en que se enfadan por cosas sin importancia.

-Tenten se enfada si en cambio no le pregunto cómo se encuentra, pero si lo hago me dice que me calle.

Eso era una gran contradicción para el Hyûga, hiciera lo que hiciera estaría mal. Era por eso que en los días caóticos del mes se pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Lee sin importar cansarse con su deporte extremo.

-Temari realmente no se queja mucho, pero me ha dicho en más de una ocasión que desearía que yo también la tuviera para que viera que se siente.

Le preguntaba desganado a que venía siempre esa frase, pero ella se iba sin responderle, totalmente ignorado como si fuera una mota de polvo en mitad de fuera la sala de casa que estuviera en aquel momento.

-Hinata se pone sensible con todo a su alrededor.

El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza recordando como era su novia en sus días especiales, por suerte no tenía arrebatos violentos como Sakura, o retorcidos como Temari, pero si era verdad que cualquier cosa la ponía a llorar y no había quien la calmara salvo los dulces y los mimos.

Todos suspiraron al unísono cuando cada uno de desahogó.

Las mujeres eran tan complicadas.

No había manera de comprenderlas, entendían que tenían un cuerpo más delicado que el de ellos, pero vamos, ¿de verdad había que ponerse a esos extremos?, ¿Tanto les dolía todo eso?

-Son unas exageradas, eso es lo que son.

-El chucho tiene razón, no es para tanto, simplemente les gusta dramatizar.

-Si se quejan es por algo, no creo que se molesten en dar a conocer su malestar si no es necesa…

Naruto silenció a Gaara alzando la mano para que callara antes de que dijera algún disparate.

-No, no las defiendas, son solo unas quejicas.

Tres pares de ojos masculinos dirigieron la mirada al frente mientras Kiba y Naruto seguían dando puntos donde daban a entender que no eran más que unas lloronas, encontrando terroríficamente a todas y cada una de las chicas en la esquina del pasillo y mirándoles con una ira nunca vista en ellas.

Estaban muertos, sin ninguna excepción, los habían estado escuchando y sabían todo lo que habían hablado.

Era solo cuestión de segundos para que el infierno fuera a ser un paraíso comparado con lo que ellos iban a sufrir.

-Así que somos unas dramáticas, ¿eh? –Kiba encogió los hombros y miró tras su espalda despacio encontrando a Ino apontocada en el sofá mirándolo con una sonrisa que le estaba inquietando.

-¿Y unas lloricas que no soportan nada nos pareció escuchar?- Sakura envolvió peligrosamente los brazos alrededor del cuello de su asustado y pálido novio.

Neji sintió un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo cuando una mano se posó con fuerza en su hombro, apretando y haciéndole preocuparse al ver la tensa sonrisa de Tenten.

-Y hablando de nuestra privacidad debemos añadir.

-Sois unos capullos-. Temari no se lo pensó ni tuvo remordimientos en decirles la verdad a la cara tanto a su novio, como su hermano y el resto de ellos. Mirando con especial y clara indignación al vago que era su prometido.

Hinata no dijo nada, pero la mirada dolida y decepcionada en sus ojos fue peor golpe para el pelirrojo que una contestación verbal de su parte.

A pesar del repentino miedo, y haciendo caso omiso a esa voz de su interior que le estaba pidiendo y ordenando a gritos que ni se le ocurriera abrir la boca para no cagarla más todavía, Kiba lo hizo.

-Es que no parece ser la gran cosa.

-_Bocazas de mierda_-. Esas fueron las palabras que tanto Neji, Shikamaru y Gaara pensaron cuando lo oyeron.

Seguir atizando allí donde habían golpeado solo provocaría que la catástrofe fuera a peores escalas. Que lo peor que pudieran haber pasado se convirtiera en un mero y pequeño recuerdo sin importancia.

-Solo son pelos.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Naruto estaría ahora más que muerto y desangrado en el suelo, aunque luego Gaara tuviera que tirar la alfombra y cambiar esa parte del parqué.

-_Estúpido descerebrado_-. Nuevo pensamiento colectivo de los tres hacia el rubio.

Y es que ya estaban sentenciados al dolor y sufrimiento cuando las miradas femeninas se estrecharon con peligro y posteriormente se volvió una mueca retorcida y maquiavélica.

Muertos, estaban más que muertos. Que Dios los acogiera en su seno cuando las chicas terminaran con ellos.

-Si no son más que pelos no os importara depilaros vosotros también.

-Buen punto Sakura, ya que no duele según decís, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Las dos brujas y crueles natas del grupo de chicas sonrieron en silencio, con una tranquilidad en sus facciones que no hacía otra cosa que tensarles y hacerles sentir un miedo atroz.

-Ha sobrado un montón de cera caliente, tenemos para todos ellos.

Shikamaru bufó y se llevó una mano a la frente al saber que esa frase de ella era el comienzo de la tortura si alguno no decía algo para relajar las cosas. Miró a los únicos cuerdos del grupo, pero maldijo en su interior al ver que Neji estaba aguantando el alarido en su boca al tener las uñas de Tenten clavadas en su hombro mientras ésta asentía en total acuerdo con la Sabaku. Y Gaara, quien era la última esperanza tanto para él como el resto, estaba sumido en una especie de aura apesumbrada al tiempo que miraba fijamente a la Hyûga y ésta le rehuía la mirada, provocando que el pelirrojo cayera más en ese pozo de desesperación en el que parecía estar por ello.

Solo quedaba él para salvarlos a todos, tenía que pensar muy bien sobre la marcha las palabras exactas para no ser todos ellos castigados.

Claro que no tuvo tiempo a decir nada cuando los dos impulsivos del grupo, y su gigantesco ego, se le adelantaron.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos, ahora mismo-. Kiba estaba dejándose llevar por la adrenalina del momento.

Pobre inocente, no sabe dónde se metía.

-Y demostraremos que no es para tanto como hacéis parecer.

-Naruto, lo que nos duele son las ingles, no las piernas, ¿o es que quieres que os las hagamos también?

Si salían en condiciones de aquello, matarían tanto a Kiba como Naruto por ser unos maldita y asquerosamente bocazas y unos chulos.

Los tres que mantenían silencio negaron con la cabeza frenéticamente, asustados y suplicantes, queriendo que sus rostros bañados en pánico pudieran hacerles sentir compasión.

-Sakura, si los depilamos de ahí los mataríamos, y yo no quiero perder a mi chico-. Neji pudo al fin respirar tranquilo, tanto por las palabras de Tenten, como por el hecho de que al fin le había soltado su ahora dormido y adolorido hombro-. Además, solo tenemos para sus piernas, a no ser que alguno carezca de pelo.

-Ga-Gaara apenas tiene- El aludido miró a la peliazul, esperanzado, puesto que sus mejillas volvían a enrojecer como cuando estaba bien de carácter-. E-es casi lampiño.

-Bájate los pantalones.

-No pienso hacer eso-. Miró fijamente a su hermana. Retándola, le daba igual volver a enfadarla más. No se bajaría los pantalones delante de todas ellas-. No delante de ellas.

-Por Dios, te hemos visto en bañador, ¿qué diferencia hay?

Mucha, había mucha diferencia entre traje de baño y ropa interior. Y se la pensaba demostrar.

-Quítate tú los tuyos, ya te han visto en bikini, ¿qué diferencia hay?

Vio a su hermana abrir los ojos sorprendida y levemente sonrojada de las mejillas, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo con incomodidad. Comportándose así le estaba dando la respuesta perfecta a porque él no pensaba bajarse los pantalones delante de nadie que no fuera su novia.

La Sabaku pensaba replicarle, decirle que no era lo mismo de hombre a mujer, pero la voz titubeante de la Hyûga llamó la atención de todos. Ésta bajó la cabeza por el repentino foco de atención mientras jugueteaba con el final de su camiseta.

-Y-yo tampoco quiero que lo veáis sin pantalones.

Era tímida, si, y mucho, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera dispuesta a que las chicas vieran de esa manera a su novio. Solo ella y tal vez su hermana Temari tenían tal privilegio.

-A-demás, ¿por qué solo él si Neji también tiene poco vello?

-Eso es cierto-. Tenten le dio la razón y dirigió la mirara al susodicho-. Súbete los bajos del pantalón- El ojiblanco asintió complacido a esa demanda, no como la que Gaara había denegado obviamente de su hermana. Todas le hicieron sentir incomodo cuando miraron sus piernas con detenimiento.

Tenía el vello de un niño pequeño, corto, fino y medio rubio. Realmente la gran mayoría de ellas sentía envidia.

-Los Hyûga tenemos escaso vello corporal. Es por ello que Hinata también tiene poco.

-No, no tiene, en ningún lado-. Neji dirigió una mirada perturbadora al pelirrojo. Porque si Gaara sabía eso era por algo en lo que no quería llegar a pensar. Su mente como primo hermano protector no lo soportaría.

-M-me quité los pocos que tenía con el láser antes de conocerle- Contestó avergonzada a la pregunta silenciosa de su primo y su novio.

-¿Te dolió?

-No más de lo que te va a doler a ti como no hagas igual que Neji y te arremangues el pantalón- Temari estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que se día parecía tener. Y no auguraba nada bueno que ella estuviera así.

Nara lo sabía mejor que nadie. Y como hermano que era el pelirrojo, también lo sabía. Así que acató la orden y se subió como le dijo los bajos para mostrar sus piernas a todo lo que daba de si la tela.

Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡No tienes a penas pelo, se te pueden contar con los dedos de la mano! Afeminado.

-Que no tenga vello no me hace menos hombre que tu-. Aunque con los pantalones arremangados hasta los muslos y con los brazos cruzados haciendo ver su liso y pelado pecho, no es que intimidara demasiado-. Puede que me ganes en esto, pero yo lo hago en muchas otras cosas.

Un duelo de miradas se hizo entre ellos, cada cual más retadora, olvidando por completo la situación en la que previamente estaban inmiscuidos.

Shikamaru no lograba comprender como esos dos eran capaces de comportarse tan infantilmente en mitad de una situación que exigía toda la precaución que uno pudiera tener. Instinto puro de supervivencia.

Pero ahora veía que ya que ninguno ayudaba ni se daba cuenta al parecer, pensaría en un plan solo para librarse a sí mismo de aquello. Aunque con Temari allí, lo tendría canutas.

-Pues bien cariño, ya que estas tan dispuesto, ¿por qué no eres tú el primero?- Ino rodeó el brazo del alocado castaño y lo llevó al cuarto de baño.

Cerrando la puerta, dejándolo solo ante el dolor venidero. Y es que a Kiba, lo que le sobraba aparte de chulería, eran pelos en las piernas.

-Fuera pantalones, no querrás que te eche la cera con ellos, es incómodo para la tarea.

Lo hizo, se sentó en la tapa del retrete y colocó su peluda pierna derecha sobre el bidet con decisión. Con la idea de que no dolería a penas en la cabeza mientras esperaba a la siguiente cosa. La Yamanaka enchufó de nuevo el aparato de la cera aún caliente, sacó el tubo y lo pasó a lo largo, desde la rodilla hasta los tobillos.

-Cuenta hasta cinco-. Canturreó mientras colocaba el papel sobre la cera para tirar.

Todo con malvada diversión.

Oh Kiba, lastima, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

En el salón todos esperaban pacienteS a que Inuzuka saliera de allí para decirles que en verdad no era nada como él pensaba. Esperando que pasara pronto el tiempo para no aburrirse demasiado sin nada que hacer.

Aunque los chicos para matar el rato decidieron echar, esta vez Nara incluido, una nueva partida al juego.

-¿Por qué el chucho va primero?

-Tranquilo Naruto, después vas tú-. Sakura esperaba que su amiga no tardara mucho en el baño de Hinata.

Aunque algo de diversión llegó cuando un grito desgarrador salió desde tras la puerta del cuarto de baño, dejando a todos los hombres de la sala con la sangre helada en las venas.

Mudos de asombro y asustados, dejando caer el rubio el mando al suelo de la impresión.

-No, espera Ino, no lo hagas!-. Un nuevo grito como el anterior volvió a escucharse-. ¡De acuerdo, lo retiro, duele mucho, pero detente!

Los alaridos siguieron durante unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que el silencio se hizo de nuevo e Ino salió del baño con porte orgulloso mirando a todos.

Un tembloroso Kiba salió despacio y medio cojeando con una pierna depilada y, ¡¿Eso era sangre saliendo de sus poros?! Los cuerpos empezaron a temblar de puro terror ante la sola idea de pasar por lo mismo al ver el estado de su pierna y haber oído el dolor en cada grito y suplica.

-Ya puede entrar el siguiente.

Miraron al castaño sentarse a duras penas en el sofá pasándose una bolsita de hielo por la ahora blanca y lisa pierna, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que debajo del pelo estaría la piel tan clara?

-Oh, Naruto estaba ardiendo de ganas por entrar-. Él no hacía más que negar frenéticamente con el rostro.

-¿D-de verdad ibais a depilarlos? Pe-pensé que lo decías a broma, que solo los asustaríais.

Las chicas miraron a la peliazul como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza sobre los hombros. Ya debería de conocerlas lo suficientemente bien como para saber que hablaban muy enserio.

Por favor, eran amigas desde que tenían memoria.

-Pues sí, Hina, todos sin excepción.

Sus amigas asintieron a la par y ella negó con vehemencia.

-¡M-me niego que le hagáis eso a Gaara!- El pelirrojo estaba encantado, no solo por ver que tal vez se libraría de aquello, si no que ella ya no parecía estar enfadada ni disgustada con él. Y lo comprobó cuando le abrazó firmemente de su costado-. N-no le tocareis ni un solo pelo.

-Si solo tiene pelusilla, a él ni le dolerá siquiera hacérsela con tan débil y escaso pelo.

-Pe-pero es que a mí me gusta su pelusilla-. Se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de todos en ella. La de las chicas anonadas, las de los chicos aún un poco asustadas pero curiosas, su primo, el caso aparte al verle con el ceño fruncido. Y por último, su novio, con una intensidad abrumadora-. M-me encanta sentir sus piernas acariciar las mías cuando nos vamos a la cama. So-son tan suaves por su pelusilla.

Sintió como el pelirrojo la hacía soltarse a su alrededor para girarse y quedar frente a ella, tomando sus manos, sintiendo Hinata y el resto el furor en su mirada.

-Hinata… -Su voz brotó pesada y grave, ignorando el forcejeo de Naruto por querer evitar entrar en el baño mientras Sakura le empujaba.

Acercó su rostro al de ella quien en aquel momento estaba ahogándose en sus preciosas piscinas aguamarina, dejándose llevar por la pasión que estos emitían por ella.

Dispuesta a mucho más que un beso.

Sus labios rozaron cálidamente en un húmedo toque, ella soltó un suspiro cuando sintió sus brazos rodearla y él un gruñido al sentir su cuerpo curvilíneo acoplarse a la perfección contra el suyo.

-¡Hacednos un favor a todos y buscaros una maldita habitación!- Temari estaba abochornada de ver a su hermano actuar así delante de ella, como si no estuviera allí.

-¡Ni hablar de eso, las manos donde pueda verlas! – No hacía falta decir quién era ese.

Volviendo a la timidez de siempre y que tanto la caracterizaba, empujó al pelirrojo lejos de ella y tapó su rostro arrebolado con sus manos muerta de la pena al ver actuado así delante de todos ellos.

Gaara en cambio estaba malhumorado por la interrupción, no tenía que ir a ningún sitio, era su casa y podría echarlos a todos si así lo quería, pero no dijo ni hizo nada salvo sentarse en el sofá y poner a Hinata en su regazo debidamente puesto que Neji seguía dedicándole miradas de muerte.

Solo Kiba que estaba adolorido como para prestar atención a esos dos junto a Shikamaru que seguía ideando un plan de huida, fueron los únicos que se percataron de que Naruto estaba en el baño y sus ruegos se escuchaban desesperados.

-¡Sakura, por favor, no volveré a decir jamás que sois unas quejicas, pero déjame ir!- Se escuchaba alboroto ahora que el salón estaba nuevamente en silencio.

El sonido de los puños aporrear la puerta, como la papelera era voleada y los muebles movidos de lugar sonaba escalofriante. Naruto estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas escapar de allí dentro como fuera.

-¡Cállate y deja de moverte!

Otro grito de dolor como el que produjo Kiba antes llenó la habitación.

Ni la casa de terror más espantosa sería capaz de producir semejante gritos de pánico, de terror en estado puro. Como si alguien les tuviera allí con intenciones asesinas.

Las mujeres eran seres poderosos por hacerse eso durante todo el jodido año, pero ya era tarde, ya no serviría de nade decirles eso. Habían apuñalado el orgullo femenino y despertado la crueldad de sus entrañas, nada podría salvarles.

La puerta se abrió al cabo de unos cuantos minutos y salió el rubio en casi las mismas condiciones que Kiba. Cojeando, con expresión de haber visto un fantasma y pálido mientras se acercaba a quien podría entenderlo mejor que nadie en aquel momento.

Tomó asiento junto a Inuzuka mientras este le ofrecía otra bolsa de hielo para calmar su piel irritada. Dándose mutuamente silencioso consuelo.

Tuvo que ser un infierno en vida para que los dos más enérgicos y escandalosos del grupo que eran desde siempre se volvieran dos hombres mansos y mudos en aquel instante.

Acojonante sin duda.

-Te toca hacer honor a tu mote, llorón.

Shikamaru miró a Temari desganadamente a pesar del peligro de la situación, su intelecto era lo único que le podría salvar de aquello.

-No soy un llorón, aquello fue cuando éramos apenas niños-. No venía a razón aquello, pero estaba cansado de que le llamara así por algo que pasó cuando tenía doce años-. Además, esto que nos estáis haciendo es incorrecto, vuestra esencia como mujer, sensible y empática no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¿quieres que seáis reconocidas por el típico tópico de que sois rencorosas y vengativas? Eso no hace más que incrementar todo aquello que os molesta por dar a ver que es cierto con este castigo vuestro.

El dialogo, ser certero y apuntar en el orgullo era lo que estaba intentando, que su novia se enrabietara y negara que fuera malvada y rencorosa, haciendo así que se librara del castigo.

Aunque tenía más planes bajo la manga, no por nada le llamaban superdotado.

-Tus planes de huida no te van a servir, llevo saliendo contigo lo suficiente para saber que en todo este tiempo has estado tan callado ideando planes de escape. Y te diré una cosa, no me importa verme como una rencorosa, porque reconozco serlo y lo disfruto-. Sonrió ladinamente con los brazos cruzados tal cual hacia siempre su hermano pequeño ante cualquier conversación-. Ante cualquier excusa planeada que me vayas a dar te diré que no me importa. Así ya estas moviendo tu perezoso trasero de ahí si no quieres que lo haga yo por las malas.

Vaya si sabía que lo haría por las malas, lo había comprobado en propias carnes en otras ocasiones. Así que con un suspiro de cansancio y resignación se puso en pie y siguió a la altiva Sabaku hasta aquella puerta que le llevaba al mal personificado en rosa cera liquida.

_-Problemático el momento en el que accedí venir hoy aquí…_

A veces se ponía pensar, ¿qué demonios le hizo enamorarse de aquella mujer de armas tomar habiendo otras con mejor carácter que Temari? Pero la respuesta era más que sencilla cada vez que se la hacía a sí mismo, ella era la única que podía mantener su nivel de conversación y coeficiente intelectual sin hacerle perder el tiempo como le producía otro tipo de gente.

Eso y la sonrisa que tenía, si juntaba ambas no había nada que hacer para remediar el quererla, ni siquiera sus dos hermanos cada cual más extraño y protector a sus interesantes maneras.

Puerta una vez cerrada tras aquel perezoso investigador policial pero indudablemente el mejor en su trabajo, el silencio volvía por quien sabía ya cuántas veces en aquel salón.

-Duele…

-Mucho…

Ambos comparecientes se quejaban de la vivencia anterior, viendo en los rostros de sus parejas la autosuficiencia al hacerles comprobar que no todo es un lecho de rosas como ellos decían.

Esos dos habían quedado escarmentados por ser tan bocazas cuando no les convenía serlo.

Shikamaru, a pesar de que no gritó tan desesperadamente como lo hicieron los otros dos, su quejido de sorpresa mezclado con dolor sonó una vez seguido de su tan característica muletilla entre ellos.

Sé escuchó otro de nuevo con las respectivas respuestas de Temari a sus quejidos y refunfuños.

Neji apretó el respaldo del sillón sabiendo que después le tocaría a él entrar porque dudaba que su prima Hinata permitiera, como bien claro había dejado, que le quitaran un solo pelo de los casi ninguno que tenía el pelirrojo.

No estando todos en su propia casa para comenzar.

Así que esperaba que tal como dijeron las chicas antes de Gaara y su casi nulo vello corporal, contra menos pelos menos duele la depilación. Esperaba que ese detalle de su familia que era el tener poco pelo fuera una bendición después de todo.

Aunque eso no evitó que de nuevo lanzara durante unos largos minutos una mirada airada a su "cuñado" por saber que se librará de todo aquello y que seguramente, lo sabía, podía leerlo perfectamente en la mirada que le estaba dedicando a su prima. La acorralaría en la cama cuando todos se marcharan y terminarían con lo que habían empezado antes delante de todos ellos como si no estuvieran.

Le caía bien el pelirrojo, hasta que recordaba que cosas le hacía a su prima que nunca había llegado a decir abiertamente, y todo ese sentimiento de amistad se volvía enojo.

Como ahora para ser precisos.

_-Suertudo hijo de…-_No tuvo tiempo a pensar nada más cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y ver salir a Temari con los papeles que había usado en su novio llenos de pelos arrancados para tirarlos en el cubo de basura de la cocina.

-Maldita mujer, disfruta haciendo esto…

Shikamaru tomó asiento donde estaba antes de tener que levantarse y subió su enrojecida pierna sobre la esquina de la mesa, donde estaba un posavasos para no dejar las huellas en el brillante y pulcro cristal. A los dueños de la casa no les gustaba que ensuciaran por nada su hogar si se podía evitar.

Por suerte él no sangró tanto como habían sangrado los otros dos, pero también era verdad que ellos tenían el vello más largo que él. Pero eso no lo libró de soportar esos malditos tirones.

Realmente a pesar de su intelecto, jamás, nunca, comprendería a las mujeres. Eran una ciencia aparte, porque a lo que el respectaba, si para verse bien se debía de sufrir, no lo haría.

Y como último que quedaba de ellos, Neji se levantó orgulloso del sofá sin tener que abrir Tenten la boca para ordenarle ir al baño. Mostraría el orgullo Hyûga, no se quejaría de nada y aceptaría su castigo por saber que había cometido el error de criticar a las chicas y sus métodos de belleza.

Aunque deseaba en su interior que doliera poco.

Tragó saliva cuando se cerró la puerta y la vista de sus amigos desapareció y solo quedó la dulce y escalofriante sonrisa de su novia con el tarro de cera en su mano derecha y las bandas en la izquierda.

-¿Entonces no le vas a depilar? –Sakura le preguntó a Hinata, observando como abrazaba el cuello del pelirrojo.

-No, que yo sepa, él no ha dicho nada sobre nosotras depilándonos-. Sonrió a los presentes tímidamente al sentir como la mano de su novio se apretaba entorno a ella-. Al contrario, nos iba a defender.

Más miradas masculinas llenas de molestia fuero dirigidas a Gaara, pero éste los ignoró por completo y siguiendo en su tarea de acariciar suavemente la cintura de su chica. Tenía suerte de haberse librado de aquello, mucha suerte.

O que algo más pasara que le haría sufrir más que depilarle. No quiso barajar la posibilidad de una riña con Hinata y que la abstinencia estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina.

Eso sí que era un castigo.

Al contrario que los otros, Neji, tal cual se propuso silenciosamente, no emitió ni un solo sonido, nada se había escuchado del baño salvo un pequeño sonido del tirón de la cera. Pero nada más.

El orgullo podía hacer sacar a un hombre lo mejor de sí de vez en cuando. A pesar de que esta vez la genética familiar había tenido que ver, porque el tener poco pelo había hecho que todo se terminara antes.

¡Dios bendiga la genética Hyûga! Nunca se sintió más feliz de serlo.

Ahora se encontraban todos, pelirrojo entre ellos de mala gana, sentados y apretados en el gran sillón crema con ellas frente a sus cabezas mirando con superioridad y poses altivas como ni un solo comentario más burlón hacia ella había salido.

Estaba más que claro que todos, a pesar de que uno estaba impune, habían aprendido la lección de la peor manera.

Estaban seguras que nunca más volverían a abrir la boca sobre ese tema, y menos si ellas estaban cerca.

-Ah sí-. Ino captó la atención de ellos, asustando en el proceso a Kiba y Naruto cuando este vio a la pelirosa sonreír-. La próxima vez que os quejéis de nuestra menstruación, os meteremos un tampón por el culo.

-Eso si que os iba a molestar de verdad-. Incluso la tímida Hinata sonrió sin poder evitarlo al pensar en la idea para consternación de primo y novio-. Así que estáis avisados.

No dirían nada, en la vida.

Suficiente miedo les tenían ya a sus parejas para añadir más detalles a la lista del terror que eran.

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola a todos queridos lectores! A pesar de que hubo un empate a última hora con las votaciones, elegí este porque ya lo había empezado desde que pensé que ya estaban todos los votos dados.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado, a mí me ha encantado escribir esto, llevaba dos años queriendo escribirlo xb Y si, sé que me vais a decir, ¡Gaara no ha sufrido! No pude hacerlo, lo quiero demasiado como para quitarle el poco vello que tiene de por si el pobre.**

**¡Además, ya le hago sufrir de otras maneras en mis fics como sabéis! xD**

**Ah sí, ¿Quién es capaz de adivinar el videojuego al que estaban jugando nuestros chicos? Es muy fácil adivinarlo xDDD**

**Chivadme los fallos y el nuevo voto para el siguiente One-shot que deseáis que escriba ;)**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

**Publicado el 24 de Noviembre de 2014.**


End file.
